7 Days : An Abduction Story
by IchigoXKisshu4eva
Summary: This is a sad story of an innocence lost, a sister hood divided and a bond that is shattered, two sisters are kidnapped coming back from school, they are beaten and tortured, 4 years later, one of them still harbors a very deadly grudge.Rtd M R
1. Taken

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Taken..

You'd think we'd know...

All the little things in this day...

Don't talk to strangers...

Don't accept sweets...

Don't walk alone...

**Don't trust anyone...**

But no...

We put our trust in that man...

And that was all it took...

My name is Kat Rosetta my sister is Petal Rosetta...

**And this is our story...**

4 years ago...

Me and Petal were starting school...for the 4th time this year, due to...problems Petal losing her temper and going into depressive states, we had to relocate...keep the people calm, they dubbed her an Antichrist...everywhere she went...a child would die...but I didn't believe that, she would never hurt a soul...She was only 7 after all, I was 13.

"So...Rosewood Primary, seems nice"

I said

"Mm"

She nodded, she never spoke much since mum and dad died, we were really close for being at an age gap.

"Yea...it looks ok"

She said after a little while

"I'm sure you'll get on great Petal"

I smiled, she gave a small sad smile

"Listen, its just you and me against the world now, I won't let anything ever hurt you, I pinky swear that...ok?"

I promised her...

I wake up every night now for the rest of my life, crying, because I never kept my promise...I let her down, in the worst possible way...I let my baby sister down...

I guess the real nightmare started when I was taking her to school...

"Hey Kat, why don't you meow, like a kitty Kat?"

she giggled

"Because, Kitty Kat...TICKLES SISTERS"

I tickled her and she laughed...it filled me with joy hearing those laughs

"Come on lets cross-"

Petal ran out,a car whizzed round and I pulled her in, my breath going crazy, I shook her.

"ARE YOU MAD YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

I screamed, she began to sob

"Sorry Kat..."

She hiccuped

"It...Its ok, are you hurt?"

I asked her

"Scrape"

Her elbow was bleeding badly

"Oh, Petal"

I ripped my sleeve and made a cast sling

"Oh my god! Are you ok"

A man screeched, we saw a tall very nice looking man

"Y-Yeah, just a scrape"

I said

"I'm good"

Petal smiled

"Very nice young lady you have there, you her sister?"

He asked

"Yes, now, uh, we have to go"

I said rapidly, I was a little wary now, he kept looking from me to my sister, like he was scanning us, but scanning what?

"Oh, ok, be careful don't run in front of any motors now"

He smiled and got into his van, I waited for a short while till he drove away and began to walk on, I stopped at the corner, I saw that red van again at the top of the street, it was stopped there. I was scared, I didn't want to walk ahead, I looked around, trying to find another place but there was none. I gripped Petal's hand tightly.

"Don't stop walking, keep your eyes to the school ahead, ok?"

I said as I very slowly walked on, we got to the van and sweat was pouring down me, cold sweat. It was fear that made me look into the front of the van, I sighed in relief. No one was there.

"C'mon lets go to school"

I smiled as we walked on.

**That was our real nightmare started...**

The world went silent as from behind us the van doors opened and someone lunged out, they pulled Petal into the boot of the van, I heard her terrified screams as she was bound, the person grabbed me and threw me into the boot as well, I was bound and gagged like Petal. The look on her face drove me insane, her face was red with tears. That look alone would have driven anyone to madness...

It was quiet for a while, so I knew we had stopped, the doors opened but I was too afraid to look, I felt him touch my cheek, I was crying, he sighed as he blindfolded me, I screamed more when I heard the boot shut. Petal was so terrified, so was I. We were vulnerable and weak, whoever this man was, he planned this...he must have...

I heard the van start up again and tried to reach out to petal, our hands were bound so I slid over to her and held her small shaking hands, I couldn't see it, but I knew she was still crying, I began to hum a lullaby

"Hush now my little bee, don't be afraid, go to sleep, he above will set us free, have faith and you shall see, hush now, my little bee"

I hummed, it was a song our mom sang to us, the days before she and dad died...

Petal had fallen asleep, not me. I couldn't, my fear wouldn't let me, I listened to the sound of dirt and rocks...

**We weren't in town any more...**

My mind was reaching it's limits, I shut off and went to sleep...

I think I'll end it here

This is a story based on 2 things, a book I read and a film I watched

My friend, who is like my sister, is co-starring in this tragic story of betrayal, rape, sorrow and loyalty.

I hope you R&R

Thanks


	2. Questions

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Questions...

We had been driving for what seemed like hours, I had managed to get one arm free, I held Petal close, she was asleep, I whispered reassuring words into her ear, to calm her down, the van opened up, I couldn't see who it was bit I felt him drag me out, I kicked him in the face and he slapped me unconscious, Petal sobbed harder as I was dragged out, when I woke up I was in a basement, my legs were bound and my hands were tied, I was on a chair. I felt the man undo my gag, questions spilled out.

"Who are you? Where am I! What have you done to my sister!"

I panted

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you ok? What is your name? Tell me and I will reunite you and your sister"

A male voice asked, I found it oddly familiar.

"M-My name is Kat or Katherine Rosetta"

I said, he pat my knee

"Good girl, what is your favourite food?"

What did this have to do with our situation? but I answered him regardless

"My favourite food is Pizza and Petal's is cake"

I answered for both of us

"Petal? Oh your sister, ok, good"

He just kept asking me questions, my favourite TV shows, animals, drinks, I thought I was going to be there all night! Until he finally, blindfolded me again and dragged me back to the van, he then took Petal, who wailed and screamed, I was powerless to stop the man from taking her, I felt like the worst big sister ever...

Petal's P.O.V

Where was I? Why was I taken from Kat and who is the person holding me?

I was very stiff and I think I soiled myself, this was scary, I never want to go this way to school again! I wanna go to the park...I want...I WANT KAT!

I heard a man come in.

End P.O.V

"Hello"

The man said as he undid my blindfold

"H-Hi"

Petal said

"Ok, Petal is it?"

Petal nodded

"Favourite colour?"

He asked

"Silver"

She mumbled, he pat her head

"Good"

He smiled

"What about, your favourite person? Mum, dad?"

Petal stiffened

"Mama and Papa gone, Kat is my favourite"

Petal said sadly, this caught the man off guard

"Any friends?"

He asked almost irritated

"No"

Petal said

"...Ok"

He sighed as he tied her up once again and led her to the van where I was, after that we were on the road again, it must have been at least 4 hours before we stopped and the boot was opened I was dragged out, Petal cried as he dragged me away, he shouted.

"Her first! THEN you!"

the man snarled, he was different now, more cold, he told me to wait at the van, I was terrified, he came back with a cloth and alcohol.

"What are you-"

He put the cloth over my face and I collapsed, he then proceeded to cover me from head to toe in black bin liners. The man sighed in frustration.

"I'm in deep shit for this"

He muttered as he dragged me into the house.

Petal meanwhile was terrified.

'My sister, where is she? Is she ok? Is she hurt? Where'd he take her? Will I see her again?...I miss Kat!'

Petal whimpered as the van was thrust open and she was shoved into a large bag. She felt herself being carried down a flight of stairs and when he let her out it was into a large room with a dirty bed and a dirty toilet, she looked at the man as he left. There was no sign of Kat and that is what scared her.

"Where is my sister?"

Petal asked herself as she let out a small tear

With Kat

I felt weak and dizzy, I was in a bedroom, it was very dirty looking, I saw the door open and the man come in, I recognized him now.

"Y-Your the man that almost killed Petal"

I stammered

"Listen, if you fully cooperate then I will set you and your little sister free, ok? But only if you agree to everything that I say...ok?"

He said, I was scared but I had to see if Petal was ok, she was probably scared out of her poor mind, the man came and sat on the bed, I was now very scared and wary. What did this man want with us? Why were we taken? And the most important question...

**Would we ever escape...**

Ok I'll end it here

Have you ever read Abducted? Its a really sad but good story, its partly because of that book that this fanfic was born, its not the EXACT same but the situation in this chapter mimcs what happened in the book, so ok.

Hope you are still liking this.

What will happen to Kat and Petal?

Who is this man?

And

Will he set them free?

Please R&R

Thanks


	3. Broken Bonds

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Paradise Lost: The Cry of a Child

The man looked as if he was debating with himself, I stared in fear for my life, but, to my pleasure, he got up from the bed, knocked me out again and carried me to god knows where, when I opened my eyes Petal was hugging me. Our bliss was cut short however because he shot over to Petal and dragged her away from me, I felt as if my whole world-no universe had just exploded around me, like I was made of jell. Because all I did.

**Was sit and watch...**

Petal was scared, her sister was taken from her again and just when she had got her again, that horrible man had torn them apart, with a passion she detested him. She had never told Kat but...when they were in the care of their uncle, he used to do horrid things to her, just unusual things like watch her when she bathed, when she got undressed and when she was out with her friend Kieran, he would get mad and yell at her. She looked at her captor with cold eyes.

**He was just like Uncle Simon...**

He sat her on his knee and asked her a few questions, just her home address, her phone number and if they had any e-mails he could contact.

"You see, I only want a kid and I saw no other way to obtain one, I won't hurt you...I promise"

He said the last part with a creepy smile, one that would make a dog whimper. Petal nodded and asked.

"Can I see my big sister Kat now?"

The man debated on this before nodding

"Sure, why not"

He said as he took her back to the basement.

**As soon as she saw Kat, she hugged her and cried.**

It made me feel horrid, seeing those tears, tears of fear and sorrow, I looked at the man and scowled at his calm, laid back smile. It made me sick to my already wounded stomach.

"Ok girls, rest up, tomorrow is our final trip!"

The man said as he slammed the door shut, leaving us in the dark.

**We hugged...for the first time since our parents died...**

**We hugged...**

Later on that night we never slept, too many things to worry about and frankly we were too afraid to sleep, we wondered if anyone would notice our absence, if we were missed...

I didn't care if I died, it's Petal.

What would I do if he dumped me and kept her...

I turned in my bed. That was one thought I didn't wish to think of!

Petal looked at me with sad blue eyes

"Will we ever get home Kat?"

She asked silently

"I'm sure we will, the police will see that we're gone and come looking for us...I'm sure of it, you go to sleep, I'll stay up and keep watch, ok?"

She nodded as she dozed off to sleep, I, however kept my eyes locked on the door, a feeling in my gut told me that this man was up to something and whatever that something was, I could tell that it wasn't good. Hell we didn't even know this guy's name! How can we trust a person we barely even know?

**At that moment the thing I truly need was my mum **

The man woke us early the next day and put us in the boot, we drove for about 3 days before we finally stopped, the man told us that our parents had left us to him in their will and that he was an old family friend...we didn't buy it.

"But our family was very high class"

I said

"Yes, I was thrown to bankruptcy"

He told us, Petal shuffled nervously in his hold , she was clearly afraid of him, I never blamed her, the man always seemed to be scanning us for a trace of something, if it was fear, he clearly got his wish, he sat us in a cage and smiled at us.

"Ok, my name is Bando Kurume"

He told us

"I have brought you here because it was in your parents will"

He said, I had the burning urge to scream at him, he was lying to us straight in the face, we heard the will being read out and us being adopted was not part of it!

"So, we will be living here, I don't want you moving from this room, if you do, I'll punish you, got it?"

Bando smiled as he left

"Kat...I need the toilet"

Petal whispered

"Why didn't you go when we were outside?"

I asked angrily

"I was scared"

She whimpered, I sighed

"Ok, let's see if he's gone"

I said as we went to the door, he shouted

"DON'T TRY IT!"

We shrank back afraid, I said to him

"She needs the toilet!"

It was a few seconds before he opened the door and dragged her out

"One at a time!"

He said as he yanked her out.

**If only I knew what would happen...**

Bando took her to the toilet, but he went in with her , she didn't want to do the toilet with him in staring at her.

"C-Could you go out?"

She asked

"And let you escape? Oh no! Do the toilet or I'll hurt your big sister!"

He threatened her, she did the toilet and was about to head back when he grabbed her arm amd twisted it back.

"You broke a rule, now you have to be punished"

Bando smiled as he locked the door behind him.

I was starting to worry, they had been gone for 45 minutes, that's a little long for the toilet. I sat on the bed looking at the posters of the Simpsons and the family guy people, that was when I heard it, that horrid sound of screaming...

**Petal's screaming...**

I rushed to the door but he had locked it, I screamed and I screamed until my face was red from crying and screaming, but finally, the door opened and Petal came in, she was like a zombie, walking forward, never blinking, Bando left us alone...

**It was then when I saw the blood**

I cried and hugged her, I failed her...

In one of the worst possible ways...

**I failed her...**

After that day, we drifted, she never spoke anymore, never ate, she was a living statue.

"I know I let you down, but, please don't do this to me..."

I sobbed, she pet my head

"Simon, did it too..."

Petal confessed

"Oh, Petal..."

I hugged her tightly

"I love you...Kat"

Petal cried

"I love you too...Petal"

We slept in each other's arms that night...

**Our once tight bond, was now thoroughly broken...**

Well I'll end it here...

It shouldn't take long to guess what Bando has done to little Petal

Son of a bitch :(

R&R to see what happens when Kat is picked next

Will anyone ever save them?

Will their bond be broken forever?

Read to see!

Thanks

Bye


	4. Tears of An Angel

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Sorrow : Tears of an Angel

I held my sister tightly throughout the day and the night, 3 days now, that is how long we had been there, my sister had lost her innocence to a man that we barely knew, who kidnapped us and lied straight in our faces, why us? What had we done? I didn't know, all I cared about at that moment was keeping my poor sister away from the devil called Bando.

It was later on that day that Bando came in, he looked stressed and scared, we never asked what was wrong. He looked from me to my sister, I blocked his view of her, he saw my eyes, they spelled 'Hate you' all over. He scowled and grabbed me.

"Kat"

Petal cried, Bando sneered at her

"Shut the hell up or your sister will get worse than what you had!"

He snarled scaring Petal silly, she watched as Bando dragged me out of the room, and I had a full knowledge of what he planned to do with me...

**He planned to rape me...**

Petal ran to the door and battered her small fists on it, she was genuinely afraid for her big sister, she fully forgave her for not trying to help, Petal understood now that, even if Kat had tried he would have hurt her more...and Petal did not want her sister hurt...

"Please come back Kat..."

Petal sobbed as she waited

Bando smiled at me, I scowled at him

"I promise...I'll be gentle"

He said

"F you"

I spat at him, he slapped me onto the bed...

**That was when the real torture began...**

He clawed my back, slapped my face, basically battered me while he did his bad deed, I screamed in agony and fear. This was the worst agony I had ever felt, it shamed me more that he had done it to my innocent 7 year old sister, we were sinned now...

He got up off me, I was still in pain from the ordeal, he said to me, like a father scolding his child.

"Don't scream again, that's your first punishment, 2 strikes and you'll see what true agony is"

He said lighting a cigarette; I limped out of the room, my bottom in pure agony

Petal saw the door slowly open and her sister hobble in, she ran to her, and I let out a small smile.

"See...now we're both in pain, we're even"

I said then I cried as hard as I could...

**I didn't know what hurt more...**

**The fact that I was impure now...**

**Or the fact that my 7 year old sister got hurt first...**

**To me...**

**All of the above hurt all the same...**

It was late, late on that day when Bando came in, he acted like had never done anything, never hurt us...never soiled us...

"Ok girls, here's the thing, if I can't get any ransom from anyone then, I quite frankly don't know what I'm going to do with you, there must be someone who cares for you"

He said

"There's Aunt George and Uncle Simon"

I said

"They looked after us for the first 3 years of our lives"

I explained, he noted their number down

"I'm going to call them, don't try to escape, or else!"

He ordered us as he went out, where could we go!

Petal was hungry and so was I, so we ate the food he made us

"Will we ever get home, Kat?"

Petal asked

"I don't know Petal...I honestly, don't know"

I sighed as I ate, it had crossed my mind to try to escape, but I knew what was in store if I did try...either way, we were trapped.

"I miss mummy"

Petal sniffed

"So do I Petal...so do I"

I said sadly as I waited for the door to open again.

**It never did...**

Bando was gone for hours, and quite frankly I was glad, the less we saw of him, the better

"I need the loo again"

Petal whimpered, this time I took a risk

"Ok"

I slid towards the door and gently tugged it open...

Well I'll end it here

So Petal and Kat are going to try and escape

Kat has had her innocence taken too...

Will they escape?

What will Bando do when he sees them gone?

R&R

Thanks


	5. Bad Guy Good Guy?

7 Days: An Abduction Story

The Great Escape : An Innocence Lost

I peeped out the door, no one was there.

"Ok Petal, we need to escape, hold your toilet in until we get out, ok?"

I told her

"I-I'll try"

She whimpered, I gripped her hand.

"Now, no matter what happens, we have to run, even if I fall, you have to go to the police...understand Petal"

I said, she nodded

"Ok..."

I gulped as I looked around

"Ok...3...2...1...GO!"

I shot out of the room with Petal on my back, I saw the stairs that lead upstairs and thanked god above for this miracle. I never looked back...just ran, ran as fast as I could, we reached the outside and smelt the air. It was- literally- a breath of fresh air.

"Kat, toilet now?"

Petal asked, I looked around and saw the public toilets

"Yes Petal, toilet now"

I smiled as I took her over, but I froze, I saw the red van and pulled Petal to the side

"The bad man's there, we have to sneak over, ok?"

I said, she sniffed, uh oh...

"Shh, don't cry, please don't cry"

I hushed her, she quietened down

"I don't like the bad man"

Petal pouted

"Me neither"

I agreed, I looked again, the van was gone, I sighed in relief as I very quietly took Petal over

"Now if you see the ginger haired man with sunglasses, run, ok? Run out to me and we'll try to go to the police"

I told her as she went in

**I'd never felt more scared to leave her alone...**

I was scared stiff...

What if he leapt out on her?

What if he killed her?

Oh, I was scaring myself stupid.

"Nothing will happen...nothing will happen"

I said to myself...

**How wrong I was...**

Petal was in the bathroom, she had done a much needed pee, it stung a little, but she needed it, she always remembered Kat telling her, if you don't wash your hands Edward Scissor-hands would cut them off, she didn't want that! So she cleaned them, however, she never saw the stall open up and a man lunge to grab her, she let out a small scream before her mouth was covered.

"You broke another rule, punishment 2"

Petal tried to scream as he took down his pants, she bit his hand and screamed,my whole body was frozen,why couldn't I move! my sister was about to be raped again, I cursed myself and ran in, screw my life, if Petal dies I'll never forgive myself! I ran in and punched Bando square in the jaw, he cursed at me, I just ran away with Petal...

**The hunt was on...**

My heart was racing, so much so that I took an asthma attack, Petal gasped

"Petal, n-n-my inhaler!"

I panted, she looked in my bag, it wasn't there

"It's not there Kat!"

Petal sobbed, we saw the van drive up, I got up and tried to run but my asthma was getting worse, I looked to see Bando running towards us, he shoved Petal out the way and forced my inhaler into my mouth, I took some puffs of it and coughed.

"Why the hell did you run!"

He yelled

"You tortured my sister you sick bastard!"

I spat at him

"I-"

I continued

"You, raped a 7 year old girl! How the fucking hell is that normal!"

I spat, I could see him getting angry, he slapped me unconscious and lifted Petal over his shoulders.

**This time...I may have overdone my tantrum...**

Bando never left us alone that night, it was a little hard to sleep with his eyes always on us, Petal was afraid to sleep, so was I, Bando's eyes pierced into our souls...well mines anyway.

"Relax, I'm not in the mood to hurt you tonight"

He sighed, as if that set our minds at ease!

But whether I trusted him now or not, my mind shut down and my eyes drooped over...

**Our 7 day ordeal had only just begun...**

Well this is where the real story starts!

What torment will these poor girls go through?

Will they ever go free?

And

Will this man be brought to justice?

R&R


	6. First Night : Torture

7 Days: An Abduction Story

The First Night: Torment

I woke up to see Bando...still looking at us, he caught my gaze and darted his eyes to the TV, I slowly got up, but never moved from the spot I was on.

"Its much comfier beside me on the couch"

He smiled, I shook my head and clung to Petal

"Suit yourself"

He sighed, We'd been here for 3 days now, well in this house. Bando was so unpredictable, one minute he'd be smiling to us and acting fatherly, the next he'd snap at us or order us about, he hadn't raped us again, and I was happy about that...Petal began to stir, I think the realisation just hut her because she gasped and looked around madly, Bando came over to us and I hid her away.

"Relax, I'm only seeing if she's ok"

he smiled

"She's just fine!"

I sneered, he got up and walked away

"I need to take care of some business, don't try to escape, I have a mean neighbour who has a big dog, he doesn't like children, he'll kill you first hand. So stay put!"

Bando said as he shut the door, I got up and then jerked, but it wasn't my rear that hurt, it was my belly, I had shooting pains and they were agony, maybe it was my imagination?

"Petal, do you feel ok? Any pains?"

I asked

"My rear end"

She whimpered

"I know..."

My rear still hurt, it chafed between my legs, but the pain in my gut was worse than my pain down there...

"Kat, your pale"

Petal pointed at my skin

"W-What's wrong with me?"

I cried, I felt like shit and like I wanted to vomit, which I did.

"Kat, you were sick"

Petal cried, Bando will kill me for this bit I honestly was too weak to care, Petal was sobbing soon after because I collapsed. I stayed like that for 30 minutes until I heard the door open and I tried to move but I was too weak, he came in and saw me, he was in a bad mood, great, just great...

"What are you doing! Why aren't you dressed!"

He snapped, I tried to get up but could only hold on to the table

"I-I feel really sick, I think I have aids or something, I can't move"

I whimpered, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the room, Petal ran to the door but it was locked, she hated the man, with a hatred, she despised him.

In the bedroom.

He pushed himself into me, I just looked away, although the pain was unbearable, I really wanted to know what my twinge in the stomach was...

Bando stopped to play with himself, that gave me time to think, It couldn't REALLY be aids...could it? I never pondered long because he was right back to me in a heartbeat, I thought I was going to be there until he raped me to death, speaking of that, was he going to? If he was I'd rather I die than Petal, she was just 7 and her Birthday was on Friday, so I had 7 days left, he probably would kill us, great, I had 7 days to live...just pissing great!

"I'm done with you now, go get your little sister, she's next"

He mumbled l would have retorted had it not been for my weak legs, I crawled to the door and opened the door, my rear end hurt, now as bad as my belly. Petal cowered away when I told her that it was her he wanted next, she shook her head vigorously and hid behind the couch, I cringed at my own words...

"Petal, I know this is scary, but, remember what mom said? Sisters share their pain?"

I sounded horrible...I was ashamed, because when I looked at her she looked betrayed, Bando came storming in naked, Petal shielded her eyes, Bando smacked her and I jumped at him.

"You ass! Where do you get off hitting a girl!"

I punched him hard in the face as I limped to Petal, he cowered in fear, Bando just grabbed her hair and pulled her to the room, it wasn't long before I heard those screams...

**Those terrible ear-splitting screams...**

I shielded my ears, the pain of knowing what that horrid man was doing made me sick to my stomach, what kind of sister was I to just let him do that? I was completely and utterly ashamed of myself...

Petal was in agony, he made her get on her hands and knees and just looked at her, for a 7 year old she was utterly embarrassed to do this, she'd never had to do this with Simon

"Please god...make him stop?"

Petal pleaded as he approached her and stroked her face

"I'm being nice aren't I? Most people would just rape and kill you, I'm not going to, I think I'll keep you for another week"

He smiled, that scared Petal stiff, she was going to die...

**On her birthday...**

Bando let her go and she ran into Kat's arms, she told her the news, Kat wasn't fazed

"Listen, Petal, maybe we should give up on escaping..."

I didn't know what I was saying...

"Kat, what do you mean?"

Petal cried

I didn't know, my limit was nearing and my vision was blurring, it wasn't long before I keeled over in tiredness...

When I was asleep I had the oddest dream imaginable, I was a mother and I had a baby son called Callum, bit the weird thing was, Petal had one too...h-how was that possible...Oh, I forgot it's a dream...anything is possible...

I woke up in a sweat, my rear end had calmed down but my head was aching.

I had never felt so scared...

I got up to get some water, that's when I saw it...

**Petal was missing...**

Well I'll end it here

What is wrong with Kat?

Why is she so ill and weak?

Poor Petal, her birthday will also be her death day...

Simply tragic...

R&R

To seal their fates and see if they are saved

Thanks

bye bye


	7. Second Night : Memories

7 Days: An Abduction Story

The Second Night : Memories

All Bando seemed to do was rape us all day, whenever he got bored with poor Petal, he'd send her back and change to me and then back to her and so on and so forth, Petal was so young yet so mature, she just numbed her mind when he did it, imagined herself in a new world, one where no one hurt anything and everyone loved one another, it didn't erase the pain but it helped to forget the man on top of her...

The look on his face was scary, like was in pain but continued to do it...

'Why continue to do it if he's in pain? Doesn't he realise how painful it is for me?'

Petal wondered as he let her go, he never called on them for a while, he really must have planned to kill them if he kept doing that horrid thing he did, but Petal was just glad to get some sleep.

"Kat..."

Petal shook me

"What?"

I mumbled

"I...I..I miss school...I miss Aunt Vera, and I even miss Kieran..."

She sniffed cuddling up to me

"Well...I miss college...my cats, you remember them? And I miss mum...and dad..."

I looked at her

"We're...never going home...are we?"

She sniffed, I looked at her sadly and shook my head

"Why us Kat? What did we do?"

She cried

"Nothing, he just chose us, that's all"

I told her, she stayed silent for a while, I went and got my scrap book

"Remember this? You were 4 and wanted that bow? Bur mum never got it so I had to sneak in and steal it?"

I laughed remembering the shop keeper trying to catch me, Petal smiled, it made me happy seeing her smile. She pointed to a picture of me as a kid, she wasn't even able to walk at that time, she was 3 months old, it was me in a frilly pink frock like little bo beep, only instead of a cane I had an umbrella.

"Yeah, fell out with mum for that"

I pouted.

"Remember when you hated me?"

Petal asked

"I never hated you Petal"

I said appalled

"You tried to ditch me in the forest!"

Oh...that was a mistake at that moment, she was 4 and I got mad and lost her, I was actually nearly sick with worry, I spent all day looking for her...

"I didn't hate you, more like I wasn't used to you"

I smiled in nervousness

"Oh, ok"

Petal smiled, she looked back in her memories to her sister and her as children, she adored her big sister like an idol, she always tried her clothes and make up on, but Kat would get mad and shoo her away. But whenever she was hurt or needed a hug Kat was there and to this day she still was. Petal looked at her sister and smiled a genuine smile.

I was taken aback, I had never saw her smile so genuinely before, it made me feel happy, so happy that I embraced her with a warm hug, she returned it and shed tears, tears that had gone un shed since their parents had died.

"Let it out Petal...let it out"

I soothed and she cried until she had no tears left to shed, she looked at me with swollen eyes, I wiped her tears away and smiled like I used to do when she was a little kid.

"Kat..."

She said lowly

"What?"

I whispered

"Your tummy is swollen"

She poked me, it hurt

"Petal don't please"

I said, Bando had been away for a while, not that I cared, but if he left us here, we would starve to death...

"Where is Mr. Bando?"

Petal asked

"I don't know and I don't care Petal, he's a bad man who lied to us, so don't trust him!"

I spat coldly, she winced

"Sorry"

She mumbled

"Its ok...just go an put the TV on?"

I asked, she pressed a button and the TV was on, I flipped to channel 4, usually Simpson's were on, but what I saw shocked me and made tear up, it was us, we were on TV in our clothes that we were given, Bando took out clothes and gave us ratty clothes that had been soiled or had blood on them, I told Petal to come over and she almost cried, it was Aunt Vera and cousin Gemini, they were crying for us, Gemini spoke up on her mothers behalf.

"Please, if anyone is holding them in their house...send them home to us, they mean the world to my mother and me"

Gemini cried and seeing her cry made me feel sick inside

The important thing to remember was...

**We were missed...**

And that was all that mattered to us, someone loved us and wanted us home...

"Petal"

I said

"Yes?"

She kneeled in front of me

"Tomorrow, no matter what, we have to try and escape, even if it means killing Bando, we have to try...understand?"

I said

"I understand Kat..."

And with that I laid down and allowed my now exhausted mind to rest...

Oh this was a sad chapter

So things weren't all great with Petal and Kat as kids

Will Bando change his mind about the fates of Kat and Petal's death?

R&R to see

bye


	8. Third Night : Shame

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Third Night : Shame

We were so happy that dear old Aunt Vera and cousin Gemini still loved us, even though 4 years had passed since we saw them at the funeral, at least they loved us, Bando came in and smiled.

"Look at you two, all famous and on the news!"

He said proudly, like we should praise him

"Have you contacted them yet?"

Petal's small voice came from behind me

"I'll do it later on"

He snapped frustratedly

"But, you ARE going to right? You promised you would!"

I said, he just stormed out of the room, yea, he was never going to call them...

"Petal, start looking for a weapon"

I ordered her as I looked for a pot or a pan, even a fork, we looked in the drawer, nope none there either, damn! He must have sensed we'd do this! Damn him to bloody hell! I was ok for now, no pains in my stomach, however, I noticed it was swelling a little, it couldn't be fatness, we only got fed once every day, when he was in a nice, non raping, threatening mood. We never knew where we were with him, it was so scary, Petal once peed on the floor by accident, he took her in the room and kept her there for 2 hours, all I could hear was crying, I guess we grew used to this, we did a bad thing, we got raped, we did good, he fed us or let us watch TV. But today we didn't know, he was so unpredictable and scary that Petal and I stayed quiet unless he told us to do something. He told us that he was going away to take care of some business, like he normally did and usually he came back angry and in a raping mood.

"Kat do you think that Gemini is worried?"

Petal asked

"She wouldn't appeal to find us if she didn't"

I said to her

"How do you think Vera and...Simon are?"

She added the last part quietly

"Simon is probably dead, remember? He smoked non stop and Vera must be ok if she appealed with Gemini"

I told her

"Oh..."

She mumbled

"Why?"

I asked her

"I just thought they wanted the publicity, you know, our parents were rich, but the will endowed us with all the money...you think we should tell Bando?"

She whispered

"Yeah, maybe if we do he'll let us go, why didn't we think of this sooner?"

I almost screamed at my terrified sister as I hugged her, I told her that it would be me who tells Bando about the money.

"Ok"

was all she said.

Bando came in much later, drunk, he was full of compliments about my eyes...he was trying to get me into the bedroom, as if I'd go with him, again!

"Bando, we, well I need to tell you something"

I gulped

"Yeah, tell me when we are in bed!"

He snapped, I struggled against him

"No! I'm not going again and you cannot make me! I have something to say and you WILL listen to it!"

I snapped at him, Petal stared amazed

"Alright, Kat, what is it?"

I almost jumped in shock, he said my name, he never called me it before

"Well, what!"

He snapped

"Its about our money, we were endowed with it all"

I said

"What, what does that mean!"

He snapped

"If you want the money...You have to kill us"

I said, Petal gasped in fear. Bando cursed as he threw plates to the floor and dragged me to the room, I cried as he raped me, this was more painful than the other time, why was he so mad? I was only telling him! I thought he had stopped, he told me to kneel on my fours, I shook my head vigorously, he slapped me and asked me again, I said no, slap,no,slap,no,slap again, I was refusing to point blank to do that!

"No! I don't wanna and you can't make me!"

I defended stubbornly

"If you do not do it, I'll kill your sister!"

He spat, that sent an arrow through me

"Get it? Kat, you do as I tell you, Petal lives, disobey me, she dies, ok?"

He said, I was crying as I got on all fours,he took down his trousers and gave a sleazy smile as he began to rub my sides, I didn't look, I was filled to the brim with shame... What did he gain from doing these things to us, I mean me ok, but Petal, she was freaking seven years old! That was appalling for a grown man like him, he looked 25 to do that to her, had he no shame? I felt his eyes pierce into me, he was just looking at me, hungrily, his sex craved mind was probably starving. He began stroking me and complimenting me while his hand moved lower, I shut my eyes as he fingered me, I didn't want to know what he was doing, I could only feel my bottom half quiver at his touch.

Petal was worried sick, why did the man want to hurt them? What did he gain from that?

"Please come back Kat, don't leave me"

She sobbed as she heard the screams of her sister echo throughout the house

"Please make this man stop"

She cried

Down at the station

"We have no leads sir, this case is drying up fast"

An officer said, but Lucy refused to give up on them.

"I don't give a flying damn if they are! Just keep your men posted at the park, lake and street lamps! Got it private!"

She sneered, the man cowered away from her. She looked at Mayu and Nana...she cried at their photos. So many years had gone by when she looked at their carefree faces.

"I swear, I'll never fail another child again!"

She said as tears dripped on to the photo

"I promise that..."

She said as she slammed the photo down and went out to her car.

I meanwhile was back with Petal, in tears.

"What happened?"

She asked, I just shook, I was completely numb, Bando came in and Petal ran up and whacked him right across the face, shocking him, she was in full tears, her face red.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

She screamed at him

"WE DID ALL YOU SAID AND LET YOU DO THOSE HORRIFIC, DISGUSTING THINGS! SO WHY WON'T YOU KEEP YOUR PROMISES! WHY!"

She screamed as she fell back, I caught her.

"Truth is...I called your aunt"

He admitted

"W-What did she say?"

I squeaked

"She didn't believe me"

My whole body froze

"What..."

I cried

"She told me you were dead and to leave her alone"

I was now at breaking point, that was it, he would keep us as slaves and torture us...

"liar..."

Petal whispered

"Pardon?"

Bando said

"LIAR!LIAR!LIAR!"

She pelted out

"I-I-I'm not!

He stuttered

"YES YOU ARE YOUR JUST LIKE UNCLE SIMON AND I FREAKING HATE YOU!"

Thank god, its her out break day, its a day I call when Petal is irritable and angry, so thank god she is barking at him, I noticed he had dropped a cellphone. This was my big chance, I could finally get the police.

I began to sneak over to the couch, Petal saw me wink and loudened her tantrum, this kept Bando busy.

"YOU NEVER FEED US OR ANYTHING. WHY KEEP US IF YOU ABUSE US!"

She pelted out

"I do so feed you!"

he snapped

"When you are in the mood to rape us!"

She snipped back

Good Petal keep it up, just a little bit further and...got it!, I hid it down my pants.

"I'm not in the mood for you!, Kat get back over there and get dressed!"

He snapped as he left., I smiled at Petal.

"What?"

she wondered

"Get your clothes...we're going home!"

I smiled as I held out the phone, her little face lit up in a way I'd never seen...

Finally...

**We were heading home...**

Ok I'll end it here

Its getting better but its not done, no not by a long shot!

Will Kat contact the police?

Or will Bando stop her before she can access them?

R&R

Thanks!


	9. Fourth Night: Russian Roulette

7 Days: An Abduction Story

Day Four : Russian Roulette

Petal had began hyperventilating, this is what scare me

"You okay? Petal?"

I asked, she whimpered

"It b-burns"

She cried

"I'm sure its a tummy ache"

Bando yawned uncaring, I scowled at him

"Bando! She's burning up!"

I sneered, he brushed me off

"Well I don't care if you stop me or not! My sister is sick and I WILL help her!"

I snapped at him

"Heh, go ahead, the mean man next door will hurt you worse than I do"

He laughed, I stomped forward, he jumped out at me

"STOP THAT! Sit your ass down or I'll take you to the room!"

He snapped, temper back

"No! Petal is really sick! Have a heart!"

I said he pointed to the seat, I sighed as I carried my sick sister to the seat, by about 3:00 she was panting and sweating, I was terrified, Bando had passed out drunk, I had to take a stand, Petal could die or be sick and...I...I can't let that happen, Petal is my only family and if she dies I'll kill myself!

"Bando!"

I said bravely, he hiccuped and looked at me drunkenly

"Pretty"

He cooed, I swatted his hand and told him straight up

"Petal is seriously sick and if you don't let me check her, she won't be the only one that dies! Get me!"

I sneered, he just fell asleep. I went to go out, he was wide awake then, I just snapped at him

"What pleasure is it that you possibly gain from watching a child suffer? Is it the sense of authority? The power! Well step off! You can not and will never control me!"

I spat, he stared at me, almost amazed, then he grabbed Petal, I jumped, that was so unexpected, he sat her down gently and felt her head, my stomach was wheezy, he could kill or do anything to her, all I could do was watch him, he looked at me.

"Ok, she IS genuinely ill...she's no use like this, I'll be back, don't move!"

He ordered, I was now scared to my stomach, it was do or die...

**I dialled 911 and waited**

Lucy had just gotten back when her answering machine had came to life, she pressed the button and listened a very frantic voice came on and crying could be heard.

"Please listen to me, my name is Katherine Rosetta and my sister Petal is incredibly ill, we have been abducted, raped and violated-Oh god he's back please, HELP US-"

Lucy was shocked to hear more yelling and the crying was definitely a young child's, Petal if she recalled...funny that name was really familiar, like she had heard it not long ago...wait...IT WAS THEM! The two missing sisters who had been abducted, she listened once more to the message, there was still a faint sobbing heard, a masculine voice spoke almost challenging her to come.

"Officer Matsumoto? I am correct aren't I, or have you forgotten about Mayu and Nana?"

Lucy's whole world just stopped

"If I don't get a ransom for these two, well, lets see what my friend says"

Bando let a gun shot rev into my leg,I wailed in agony, Lucy was horrified as the wail of a girl was heard and more shots went off, she heard a 'Petal no!' and grit her teeth in anger, this was the murderous bastard that was abducting and torturing young girls, this was the bastard that killed Mayu and Nana in front of her, he was the reason for her miserable aching heart.

'No more...NO...MORE!'

Lucy yelled in her mind as the computer exploded and her partners head was ripped off, blood coated the office, her anger was out and that murderous prick was going to feel the pain of those poor souls, Lucy traced the call, it was above her, of course!that's why he was well hidden, sniffer dogs couldn't trace him,DAMN HIM TO HELL!.

"That bastard, I'll go alone, he will regret ever taking my daughters from me!"

Lucy was only 18 when Mayu and Nana were killed in front of her, it was a shoot-out, Lucy was put in a coma while she was pregnant with Kohta's third child...it also died due to the shock, Kohta died of a lung cancer 3 years later, Yuka kicked her out of the house along with her dog that Kohta had bought her, it died a year later...

She killed it in anger...

I was totally terrified, Bando looked steamed, he had a gun.

"Ok, we're going to play a little game of Russian Roulette, its a fun game, but if you hit the wrong trigger..."

BANG

He shot the wall making Petal cry harder, I was terrified, he dragged me away from Petal, I struggled as he slapped the gun in my hand, I frantically shook my head.

No... I couldn't...I wouldn't...

He was trying to make me kill my little sister...

My heart had been torn in two

Petal looked at her sister and cried, she didn't want to play this game, she wanted to just go home and see her kitten and her aunt and cousin, yet she was stuck here with a crazed man hell bent on torturing them...

It wasn't fair...

It just wasn't fair...

Lucy was just about up when she heard the gun shot and loud crying, a young one's cry, she hurried her pace.

I looked trembling, the gun had missed my sisters head, Bando looked pissed, he grabbed the gun off me and shoved me over.

"This is how you play Russian Roulette!"

He laughed manically he pulled the trigger and nothing happened, we sat shaking terrified, I held my sister tight as I could, I heard the gun cock and knew this was it...we were going to die...Just as Bando was about to shoot the door burst open and more shooting took place, we cried at the loudness of the gun, one of the bullets went towards Petal, I did the only thing a sister could and would do...

I took the hit...

Petal sobbed as she clung to her sister and saw the blood, she called to the lady for help.

Lucy looked at the man jerking before her.

"And good riddance!"

She spat as she went over to the children, one of them had taken the hit of her bullet, that was a mistake and she felt truly guilty for it, the small one obviously depended on her...

Petal shook her sister awake, I looked with glossy eyes at the two and smiled.

"Be good Petal...be...good..."

I said barely audible as my eyes lulled over and consciousness left me

Petal stared scared stiff

"Kat?..."

No answer

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Uh oh this is not good

at least Bando is down...

Finally...

After all the torment and pain...

**We were saved...**

R&R


End file.
